The Night That Changed Everything
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: The Winx Club where at Stella's house for a sleepover. But what they didn't know was that the boys are spying on them. What will the boys do when the girls find them now the boys join the sleepover & they play truth or dare. What will happen? FULL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The Winx Club where at Stella's house for a sleepover. But what they didn't know was that the boys are spying on them. What will the boys do when the girls find them now the boys join the sleepover, & they play truth or dare. What will happen? All but Layla have a boyfriend. Will she get one tonight?

**The Night That Changed Everything**

The girls where in Stella's room listening to "The Night (Before Life Goes On)" and talking.

"Oh My God Stella I love this song." Sad Bloom who was sitting on a blue beanbag.

"Me to Bloom." Said Stella who was sitting on a pink beanbag that says "PRINCESS".

"STELLA!!" Said Luna Stella's mom.

"WHAT MOM?" Said Stella

"THE PIZZA IS HERE." Said Luna

"Yo Stella why don't you just go down stairs?" Asked Musa

"Fine." Said Stella she went down and got the pizzas.

With The Boys 

"What do you guy have planed for tonight?" Asked George

"Nothing." Said Helia

"The girls are having a sleepover." Said Brandon

"What are we waiting for?" Said Riven

"We can't spy on them." Said Sky

"Why not?' Asked Riven

"It wouldn't be right." Said Sky

"Sky is right." Said Helia

"We can't spy on the girls." Said Brandon

"Don't you want to know what they are saying about us?" Asked Riven

"No." Said George

"Not really." Said Helia

"Nope." Said Brandon

"Come on, Sky don't you want to know what she thinks about you after what you did?" Asked Riven

"Well?" Said Sky thinking about it.

"Sky you can't really be thinking about it?" Asked Timmy

"For once he does have a point." Said Sky

"Yeah, he does." Said Brandon

"You two can't be serious." Said Helia

"I'm with Helia, you two would have to be nuts to listen to Riven." Said George

"Don't you want to know if Layla likes you?" Asked Riven

"Well?" Said George

"George not you to." Said Helia

"Two might as well give in I've got 3 out off 6." Said Riven

"Riven its 3 out of 5 not counting you." Said Timmy

"Doesn't matter." Said Riven

"Yeah it does." Said Helia

"Helia don't you want to know something about Flora, and Timmy don't you want to know what Tecna thinks about you being so smart?" Asked Riven

* * *

**Is it Helia or Heila? What will Helia and Timmy say? Why does Riven want to spy on the girls? Keep reading and find out.**


	2. Question

Tell me if I should continue this story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok in honor of my birthday here is some new chapters. R&R There is a poll on my profile goand take it. I know you all want me to put Nabu and not George, but I've never seen Nabu so George is staying, sorry for the LONG wait.**

* * *

"It's wrong though." Said Timmy.

"No it's not your just getting to know them better." Said Riven.

**With the Girls**

"What do you guys want to do now?" Asked Layla.

"We can vandalize a web site?" Asked Bloom.

"You want to vandalize a web site?" Asked Musa shocked.

"Why not it could be fun." Said Bloom.

"She is right." Said Tecna.

"Who Bloom or Musa?" Asked Stella.

"Bloom." Said Tecna.

"I can't believe you two want to do this." Said Musa.

"Why not?" Asked Flora.

"Yeah it might be fun." Said Layla.

"Layla not you to." Said Musa.

"Why don't you want to do this Musa?" Asked Bloom.

"We could get in trouble." Said Musa.

"Come on Musa, this is you who we are talking about." Said Stella.

"Ok fine." Said Musa after thinking about it.

"What site?" Asked Bloom.

"How about Britney Spears?" Said Stella.

"Now that would be fun." Said Musa.

"Now look at who thinks it's going to be fun?" Said Tecna.

"Very Funny I hate Britney Spears." Said Musa.

"Yeah I mean look at all the stupid stuff she has done." Said Bloom.

"She has two kids and she can't even take care of her self." Said Stella.

**With the Boys**

"Riven I think you missed your turn." Said Helia from the backseat.

"I did not." Said Riven driving.

"He's right Riven you're going to Musa's not Stella's." Said Brandon who is beside Helia.

"Why you didn't you say that?" Said Riven making a U-turn.

"He did." Said Sky sitting beside Brandon.

"Oh." Said Riven.

"You thought we were going to Musa's." Said George sitting beside him.

"This truck is small." Replied Brandon.

"Musa likes it." Said Riven smirking.

"How about if you keep what you two do between the two of you." Said Timmy.

"I'm with Timmy." Said Helia.

"Same here." Said Sky.

"You guys are no fun." Said Riven.

"We are too." Replied Brandon.

**With the Girls**

"Man that was fun." Said Tecna laughter her head off.

"Now what do we do? Asked Bloom.

"Maybe we can sneak out of the house and go some where." Suggested Stella.

"Where would we go? Asked Musa.

"A club?" Bloom suggested as Flora came out of the bathroom.

"Which one?" Asked Musa.

"I don't know about that guess." Said Flora not wanting to get in trouble.

"Come on Flora it will be fun." Said Stella.

"I'm with Flora." Said Tecna.

"Come on you two, give a little."

"That's easy for you to say Musa." Replied Flora.

"Why?" Asked Musa.

"Because you love music." Answered Flora.

"So." Said Musa.

'Okay you two." Said Bloom.

**With the Boys**

"Why do we have to be in a tree?" Asked Timmy.

"This way we can see what's going on." Replied Sky.

"Whoa." Said Helia as he almost fell out of the tree.

"Careful Heila they might her you." Said Riven.

"Hey it's bard to tad up here." Heila replied.

**With the Girls **

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Tecna.

"It might just be the wind." Replied Bloom.

"I'm going to open the windows." Said Musa.

"Okay." Replied Stella.

"Good thinking." Answered Flora.

"It is hot in here." Said Layla as Musa opened the windows.

"That's better." Musa said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Musa?" Asked Flora.

"I mi…what the…"

"What's wrong?" Asked a worried Layla.

**With the Boys**

"That was close." Said George.

"Yeah you can say that again." Replied Helia.

"Who's idea was it to hide in a tree?" Asked Timmy trying to keep his glass on.

"Not mine." Said Brandon looking at Riven.

"Same here." Said Sky.

"Why are you looking at me?" Asked Riven.

"It was your idea to come here and to get in to a tree." Replied Sky.

"Did I make you come, no I didn't."

**With the Girls**

"What about we do Jessica Simpson next?" Asked Musa taking a drink.

"Why didn't we do her first?" Asked Layla.

"Cause Britney Spears is more fun." Answered Bloom as they all started laughing.

"Man that is so true."

"Can you believe she's trying to be country?" Asked Flora.

"I know why doesn't she try opera too?" Said Stella still laughing.

**Back with the Boys**

"All they are talking about is how stupid Jessica Simpson and Britney Spears are." Said Sky looking at Riven.

"Calm down Sky." Brandon said.

**With the Girls**

"Hey Layla how are things between you and George?" Asked Stella.

"Ok, I guess." Layla answered.

Musa looked out the window seeing something move. "What are you………….."


	4. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	5. AN

I'm so sorry guys my beta reader is not e-mailing me back about anything.


	6. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
